Turnabout telling
by Gorrion
Summary: ONESHOT. ¿Cómo era la vida del joven Nick antes de conocer a Dahlia? Una noche de insomnio en un avión paraece el momento perfecto para que la curiosidad de Maya se desate.


**Disclaimer:** **El mundo y los personajes de Ace Attorney pertenecen a Shu Takumi y Capcom. El comienzo del fic es un pequeño resumen de** ** _El Caso Recordado_** **y la primera frase, una adaptación de** ** _Crónica De Una Muerte Anunciada_** **, de Gabriel García Márquez, a petición de mi gran amiga First star to the Right.**

El día en que lo iban a matar, Doug Swallow se levantó a las 5:30 de la mañana para esperar a su interlocutor junto al aparcamiento de bicicletas.

Cuando el estudiante llegó, con su sudadera empapada y su paraguas tambaleándose por el pedaleo, Doug inspiró hondo, lo que tenía que decirle al joven no iba a ser de su agrado.

Cuando llegó la calma que puso fin a la tormenta y la discusión, en la escena quedaron un cuerpo inconsciente, un paraguas destrozado y un cable pelado, que un relámpago había roto, ondeando con la brisa. Nadie vio como ella se acercaba y miraba con desprecio a quien en otro tiempo fuera su pareja sentimental, como tomaba el cable con su mano desnuda y con infinita delicadeza tocaba con el la ropa mojada del joven científico británico; ni como, finalmente, colocaba una botella de Coldkiller X con las huellas de su pareja en la mano del cadáver.

La pérfida muchacha se tiró al suelo, con lágrimas de cocodrilo, manchando su vestido blanco, pidiendo socorro desesperadamente. Todos la creyeron.

Aquel día Doug Swallow murió electrocutado, Dahlia Hawthorne lo mató para encubrir otro crimen y…

... ... ...

-¡Nick! ¿Me oyes? Tierra llamando a Nick, ¿estás ahí? –escuché entre la bruma de mis recuerdos.

-…¿hmmmm?

-Ah, reviviste. Por fin. Te estaba pidiendo que me contases cómo conociste a mi hermana cuando has entrado en trance… casi creí que un espíritu maligno te había poseído

Maya Fey tan encantadora como siempre. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía siendo la adolescente que conocí en el bufete de Mia.

-No pararás hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?

-Nope –Y pensar que esa chica a mi lado tenía ya 28 años… Suspiré mientras el resto del avión dormía y comencé mi relato:

-Conocí a tu hermana en los juzgados del distrito, era su segundo caso y… yo era su cliente.

Maya lanzó una exclamación ahogada que logró despertar a Miles y Athena, quienes dormitaban en los asientos de delante.

-¿Qué tripa se os ha ro…? Oh, perdón, jefe, me estaba quedando dormida –El flequillo pelirrojo de la joven defensora asomó sobre el respaldo de la butaca de ventanilla dejando ver unos ojos azules que luchaban por abrirse.

-No es nada, Athena, le estaba contando a Maya un cuento para dormir

-¡Nick! ¡Ya no soy una niña!

-Señorita Fey, baje la voz, por favor. ¿Cómo es eso de que eras el acusado, Phoenix?

-Verás, en el campus de la universidad donde estudiaba…

-¿Cómo eras de estudiante, jefe? Seguro que siempre supiste que querías dedicarte a la abogacía.

Me reí con resignación, al igual que me pasaba en el tribunal, nadie me dejaba hablar. Recogí el guante arrojado por la psicóloga y comencé esa historia, que inevitablemente se enlazaría con la que Maya quería escuchar.

Esa mañana me levanté con un martilleo constante en la cabeza. Salí de mi habitación en camiseta gris apolillada y calzoncillos rumbo al baño. Unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta la música pop me dio la bienvenida. Un día más, la rutina de siempre.

Al llegar a la cocina conseguí espabilarme lo suficiente como para no quemarme al freír el beicon para dos. Me senté de frente a la ventana y abrí la botella de leche. Justo en ese momento, a mis espaldas, Vince hizo su aparición estelar; con su tupé rubio y violeta cayendo húmedo sobre sus ojos, su sudadera de Candy Candy y su cinturón arcoíris no distaba mucho de un puesto de feria.

John Vincent Gardner Se había convertido, durante el primer año de instituto, en mi mejor amigo incluso hasta el punto de escoger la misma carrera, clase y residencia cuando entramos a la universidad. Año y medio después seguíamos compartiendo piso y campus, aunque el todavía estudiaba Artes y se pasaba el día con manchas de pintura en la cara mientras que yo me había pasado a Derecho y las manchas que llenaban mis dedos eran de tinta de impresora.

-"Buenos días, princesa"- le dije como saludo mañanero.

- **La Vida Es Bella**. En ambos sentidos- respondió captando la cita.

Vince cogió un tenedor y comenzó a desayunarse las lonchas de beicon según las iba sacando de la sartén. Por miedo a que se comiese también mi ración, apagué el fuego y me llevé la sartén a la mesa.

-Hay hambre, ¿eh, Nick?

-Pues no mucha, pero tampoco quiero quedarme en ayunas por tu culpa- le dije mirando su plato absolutamente limpio con intención, pero no me escuchaba ya-. En fin, hoy voy a acercarme a la Biblioteca del Palacio de Justicia, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-No, gracias, he quedado,

-¡¿CON QUIÉN?!- pregunté mandando parte de mi vaso de leche por el otro conducto, y con razón. La vida sentimental de Vincent era una auténtica montaña rusa. Se enamoraba con mucha facilidad y siempre acababan por romperle el corazón.

-Con Audrey, la de mi clase. Prometí acompañarla a comprar un vestido para el baile de invierno.

-Ah, bueno, deséale suerte de mi parte- respondí, ya con la comida en el estómago y el aire en los pulmones. No creía que Audrey fuese un problema, menos considerando que Vince era gay.

-De acuerdo, aunque no se si sabe quien eres- rió él, ajeno a mi casi atragantamiento.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio, aun medio dormidos y, después, mientras mi amigo lavaba los cacharros del desayuno (y los del día anterior) entré al cuarto de baño a ducharme por fin.

... ... ...

¡Voy tarde! Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar tras haber pasado casi cuarenta minutos intentando arreglar el desastre que es mi pelo. Lo llevo un poco largo y si no lo fijo hacia atrás me incomoda en los ojos, pero lo tengo fosco de natural y colocarlo me lleva un tiempo que normalmente no tengo. Hoy se me ha quedado como a Sonic, el de los videojuegos: de punta en la zona del cogote, demasiado informal para un buen abogado, según mi opinión.

Entro como una exhalación en el edificio, quince minutos antes del cierre de la biblioteca y pierdo tres preciosos segundos la sección donde están los archivos que me interesan para, acto seguido, enterrar la cabeza en la montaña de papeles. Fue en ese momento cuando escuché, por primera vez, su voz:

-¿Hola? –susurró ella en mi oído. Supongo que el cabezazo que me di contra la estantería de arriba tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó después.

-Hola, necesitas alg… -me giré frotándome los pinchos aplastados por el golpe, pero mi dolor se esfumó al encontrar frente a mi a una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos castaños que vestía de blanco, como un ángel.

-Vaya, hola… -tenía risa de campanillas, _justo_ como un ángel- mi nombre es Dahlia Hawthorne y… verás… esto es muy embarazoso, pero cuando te he visto entrar mi corazón ha dado un vuelco, creo que me he enamorado.

Debí sospechar, debí hacerlo, pero la conmoción cerebral hizo de las suyas y, aun no se cómo pasó. El casó es que pasó.

Era imposible no atender a cada palabra que salía de su boca cuando, al hablar, te atrapaba con esos enormes ojos de apariencia inocente.

-Y-yo soy Phoenix. Phoenix Wright.

-Oh, Feenie.

Aquella misma mañana me hizo un regalo en señal de nuestro amor y a las pocas semanas todo el campus había oído hablar de nosotros, todos nos habían visto caminando, cogidos de la mano y mirándonos como si el resto del mundo no existiese.

Entonces, un día…

... ... ...

-Espera, espera, Nick, ¿me estás diciendo que te creíste todo eso?

No contesté, dicen que el que calla otorga y yo prefería no decir esas palabras que me ulcerarían la boca y me revolverían el estómago.

Athena me miraba con la comprensión pintada en sus enormes ojos azules. La verdad es que su agudo sentido del oído molestaba un poco cuando querías esconder tus sentimientos, pero sabía exactamente lo que hacer para solucionar cualquier problema. Esa chica no era solo una buena abogada, sino también una magnífica persona.

-Bueno, jefe, y… ¿qué pasó?

-Pues…- suspiré- me engañó. Ella buscaba alguien que le ayudara a encubrir un crimen y me encontró a mí, aunque yo no supe nada de eso hasta que me crucé con Mía, unos días después de que mi mundo se viniera abajo.

... ... ...

No tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en esa celda. La policía decía que Doug Swallow había muerto y que, como yo había sido la última persona en verlo con vida, era el sospechoso con más papeletas.

Mi abogado, un hombre gordo de gafas y bigote llamado Grossberg, había sido mi única visita hasta el momento y la única que iba a recibir, al parecer.

Daba otra vuelta al ruedo, es decir, a la celda, mientas esperaba a la caída de la noche cuando escuché pasos en el pasillo.

-Sospechoso, acompáñame, tienes visita –me dijo el guardia.

Preguntándome quién diablos sería a esas horas, avancé hasta la sala de visitas, donde Vince me esperaba aferrando un paquete mal envuelto en las manos.

-Nick, te ves horrible –tenía razón, estaba empapado como una rata y estaba seguro de que un cadáver mostraría más alegría que yo, pero… ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?

-Pues anda que tú –le respondí. Con el pelo lacio y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Vince.

-Cómo no, eres mi mejor amigo. Mira, te traje algo.

Desenvolvió el paquete y me enseñó una sudadera francamente horrible de color rosa chicle con un gran corazón rojo en el centro y una P amarilla dentro de éste.

-He pensado que te vendría bien si hacía frío –murmuró mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo retorcido.

-Gracias –respondí, asombrado y emocionado de verdad- ¿qué crees que significa la P? ¿Phoenix?

Yo intentaba deshacer el nudo de mi garganta aligerando la emoción del momento, pero Vince pareció pensárselo de verdad

-No –dijo sonriendo, por lo que entendí que él también bromeaba-. Pepinillos. Estoy seguro de que es la P de Pepinillos.

Hablamos unos minutos más y finalmente nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente en el apartamento, libres e inocentes.

... ... ...

-La sudadera no sirvió de mucho, pues acabé resfriado, pero la llevé en el juicio y aún la conservo.

-Grossberg –dijo Maya- ¿no dijiste que quien te defendió fue mi hermana?

-Sí, lo fue, Grosberg, su jefe, la convenció de hacerlo, y he de decir que hizo un trabajo magnífico.

-Entonces tú no aprendiste mucho de ella –comentó Edgeworth, mosqueándome.

-Cierto. Seguro que no fue mi hermana la que te enseñó a marcarte faroles a diestro y siniestro –notaba cómo me iba poniendo rojo y un grito amenazaba con escapar de mi garganta.

-Vamos, jefe, no te vas a quedar a gusto hasta que lo digas, pero no chilles, que los pasajeros están durmiendo.

Animado por las palabras de Athena estiré el cuello, abrí la boca y el grito salió solo.

-¡PROTESTO!

 **Hola, Soy Gorrión y este intento de fic es una especie de juego y un primer acercamiento a esto de escribir.**

 **Para los seguidores de la saga, si he cometido algún error con respecto a los sucesos del juego, lo siento, agradecería un comentario para poder arreglarlos.**

 **Muchas gracias, me voy volando.**


End file.
